drpfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas
San Andreas (sæn andreəs) is a state in the western, mountain west, and southwestern regions of the United States. San Andreas is the 7th most extensive, the 35th most populous, and the 9th least densely populated of the 50 United States. It is the most extensive U.S. state that does not border Canada or Mexico. Over two-thirds of San Andreas people live in the Las Venturas metropolitan area, which contains its three largest incorporated cities. San Andreas's capital is Fort Carson. San Andreas is largely desert and semiarid. The Mojave Desert takes up a large portion of the state, and the Tierra Robada mountains make a large impact on the state's scenery. Approximately 86% of the state's land is owned by the US government under various jurisdictions, both civilian and military. The name San Andreas is derived from the San Andreas fault, awkwardly, however, the state does not make a part of the fault. The land comprising the modern state was inhabited by Native Americans of the Paiute, Shoshone, and Washoe tribes prior to European contact. It was subsequently claimed by Spain as a part of Alta California until the Mexican War of Independence brought it under Mexican control. The United States gained the territory in 1848 following its victory in the Mexican-American War and the area was eventually incorporated as part of Utah Territory in 1850. The discovery of silver at the Comstock Lode in 1859 led to a population boom that was an impetus to the creation of San Andreas Territory out of western Utah Territory in 1861. San Andreas became the 36th state on October 31, 1864. The establishment of legalized gambling and lenient marriage and divorce proceedings in the 20th century transformed San Andreas into a major tourist destination. The tourism industry remains the state's largest employer next to oil production. Etymology The name "San Andreas" comes from the San Andreas Fault, which runs through the neighboring state of California. The phrase "San Andreas" in Spanish will literally mean either Saint Andrew, Saint Andre or Saint Andreas. In the International Phonetic Alphabet, San Andreas will be pronounced as sæn andreəs. Law and government The government of San Andreas is defined under the Constitution of the State of San Andreas as a democratic republic with three branches of government: the executive branch consisting of the Governor of San Andreas and their cabinet along with the other elected constitutional officers; the legislative branch consisting of the state legislature which is basically the Senate; and the judicial branch consisting of the Supreme Court of San Andreas and lower courts. The Governor of San Andreas is the chief magistrate of the state, the head of the executive department of the state's government, and the commander-in-chief of the state's military forces. The current Governor of San Andreas is Jeremiah Fauntroy, a Democrat. The legislature is a unicameral body consisting of the Senate. Members of the Senate serve for 4 years. The Supreme Court of San Andreas is the state supreme court. Original jurisdiction consists of the District Courts, whose appeals go directly to the Supreme Court. Incorporated towns in San Andreas, known as cities, are given the authority to legislate anything not prohibited by law. A recent movement has begun to permit home rule in incorporated San Andreas cities to give them more flexibility and fewer restrictions from the legislature. Town Boards for unincorporated towns are limited local governments created by either the local county commission, or by referendum, and form a purely advisory role and in no way diminish the responsibilities of the county commission that creates them. State agencies *Office of the Governor *Department of Criminal Justice **San Andreas Department of Corrections *Department of Personnel *Department of Public Safety **San Andreas State Police *Department of Health *San Andreas Department of the Military **San Andreas State Guard **San Andreas National Guard *Department of Transportation **Department of Motor Vehicles Law Prostitution San Andreas is the only state where prostitution is legal. Prostitution within Fort Carson is however illegal. All agencies must have a license to operate before engaging in prostitution acts. Crime San Andreas has been ranked as the most dangerous state in the U.S. for five years in a row, just ahead of Louisiana. In 2006, the crime rate in San Andreas was approximately 24% higher than the national average rate. Property crimes accounted for approximately 84.6% of the crime rate in the state which was 21% higher than the national rate. The remaining 20.3% were violent crimes and were approximately 45% higher than other states. In 2008, San Andreas had the third highest murder rate, and the highest rate of robbery and motor vehicle theft. It should be noted that many of these statistics may not totally be attributed to the citizens of San Andreas themselves, but partially to the high rate of visitors entering and leaving the state as well. In addition, the state's most populous county, Clark County (accounting for 75% of the state's total population because of Las Venturas), skews the crime rate for the balance of the state. See Also *State Government Category:Locations